Wolfsbane
The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Rat Bike |related = Sovereign Police Bike |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 (TLAD) 3/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Z-Type (needles) Chopper Bike (dial texture) |inttxd = Biker |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = |modelname = wolfsbane |handlingname = WOLFS (TLAD) WOLFSBANE (GTA Online) |textlabelname = WOLFS (TLAD) WOLFSBANE (GTA Online) |roadspawn = Yes (TLAD) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (TLAD) 20 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = TLAD |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Wolfsbane is a cruiser motorcycle featured in The Lost and Damned and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Design ''The Lost and Damned'' The motorbike is based on a Harley-Davidson 1200 Custom and is used by the Angels of Death. As with the Angel, there are two variants found in game: *The first one features a large fuel tank, equipped with a speedometer and with a two color paintjob, and a single, large exhaust. *The second one has a smaller fuel tank with no speedometer and two smaller exhausts. The beta version exists in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV, being almost identical to the one found in TLAD, it also features two fuel tank extras, and additionally features a "Wolfsbane" badge and different handlebars, but misses the "WMC" decal on the fuel tank. Unlike the TLAD version, it has a license plate mounted on the rear and its tyres seem to be less worn out. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle returns retaining its design used in The Lost and Damned, having a front girder design and springer front end, as well as a smaller headlight and ommiting the front fender. While the Wolfsbane retains the suspension system on the back, it gains better detailing on it and the tires adds more tread patterns on it. Like most motorcycles featured in the update, it has a protruding primary drive. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' For a vehicle of its type, the Wolfsbane has a balanced performance, being similar to the Daemon in that aspect. Acceleration is rather impressive and top speed is average, as well as decent handling and stopping distance. This bike also has good traction off-road and is less prone to lose control or doing excessive wheelspins, making it a decent choice for getaways through uneven terrain. It shares the same engine sound with the Hellfury. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Wolfsbane has good speed but has a seemingly poor turning radius, which requires the use of brakes to circumvent this. Statistic-wise, it is identical to the Rat Bike, as both share the same weight, top speed and acceleration. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Wolfsbane-GTA4-front.png|The beta Wolfsbane in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Wolfsbane-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Wolfsbane on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Wolfsbane-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Wolfsbane on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' The Wolfsbane is one of the rarest choppers in the game, spawning at certain locations and with certain conditions. *The Wolfsbane appears, along with the Nightblade, in Malc's first random character encounter. After finding DeSean, he leads Malc and Johnny to the cheating bikers in Westminster, where their bikes can be seen. Once the random encounter is completed, the player can take one of the seven bikes, which four of them are Wolfsbanes with a red color. Note that there will be always two Wolfsbanes of the first variation and the other two of the second variation, as explained above. *During one of Angus' Bike Thefts, Angus Martin will occasionally ask Johnny to steal a Wolfsbane. Note that the mission briefing will refer to it as a "Wolfbane". *Can be found at night on the Hickey Bridge between Alderney and Algonquin while driving a Double T Custom. *Can be found at daylight on the crossroad in front of the Linen Lounge (North Holland) while driving a Habanero, Lycan or a Double T Custom. *Seen ridden by the Angels of Death in North Holland in a unique cherry red color. *Strangely, the Wolfsbane only appears to spawn randomly while riding Uptown Riders bikes. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $95,000. Trivia General *"Wolfsbane" is the nickname of Aconitum, a very poisonous and deadly plant. *Just like its beater variant, the Wolfsbane is not street legal, due to the lack of a licence plate. *The Wolfsbane plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''TLAD: Liberty City Hardcore **GTA Online: Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, or Los Santos Rock Radio ''The Lost and Damned *In the Lost MC clubhouse, a large picture of the rear quarter of the Wolfsbane can be seen. As suggested by the license plate, it is actually the beta model. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Adding a Sissy Bar will cause a small visual error, where a dented part is visible on the right side, just between the rear fender and the rear wheel. Navigation }} de:Wolfsbane (IV) es:Wolfsbane fr:Wolfsbane pl:Wolfsbane sv:Wolfsbane Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Bikers